A Time to Play
by Catch-Yourself-Staring
Summary: Kidnapping, Games, and Toys! Caroline only wanted a quiet Saturday night but Klaus wont let that happen. *warning some suggestive mature content.
1. Chapter 1

A Time to Play

Caroline was drinking alone at the Grill. Definitely not one of her finest moments but she needed time to take her mind off things without anyone judging her poor decisions.

Klaus walked into the Grill and smiled immediately. He had just spotted his favorite baby vampire sitting alone at the bar. He had been drinking from a blood bag but now grabbed a glass from an empty table and poured the blood into it.

"Care for some?"

Caroline stiffened but didn't turn around.

"What, no live victim this time?" A tiny part of her was pleased with how much disgust she had conveyed in those six words.

Klaus leaned against the bar and looked Caroline up and down.

"Is that what you want?" But even as Klaus said it, he felt a slight uneasiness. When had been the last time he had fed from a live human? And what was the reason for that? He pushed the thought away, fearing he knew the answer.

Caroline narrowed her eyes at him. She had suddenly lost her craving for a drink, which meant there was no further reason to drown her problems at the Grill. In a frosty tone, she cut their conversation short.

"No. Enjoy your drink, thanks for ruining mine." Caroline was already halfway across the Grill when there was Klaus, blocking her exit.

"What? Leaving so soon?" She said nothing but Klaus was not ready to let her go.

"I think you should stay." His tone made it clear it was not a suggestion.

"Sorry, I must refuse." He couldn't do anything to her here in front of all these people. Hopefully.

Klaus smirked and let her leave. _As if, you have any say in that._

__ Caroline left the Grill and cut through the parking lot on her way home. Damn Klaus for cutting her night short. Caroline glanced at the sky a little thrown off, _how could it be dark so soon?_ Suddenly Caroline looked over her shoulder. _Did something just move?_ A faint shadow darted in her peripheral view. She gasped and turned, there was nothing there. Then a voice spoke right at her ear.

"You know," Caroline stiffened as she felt Klaus's body right against hers. Out of fear, excitation? She couldn't have moved anyway, he was holding her in his unbreakable grasp.

"this really shouldn't have come as a surprise to you. When I say I want you, I _will_ have you." Caroline knew he meant every word. Yet for a moment, she had welcomed the warmth of his body against the chill of the cold November night … Wait! What? This was the problem; Caroline didn't trust herself near him because she ended up having traitorous thoughts like these.

Klaus heard Caroline's heartbeat quicken and rapid breathing and he smiled.

"Come on love, let's go. It's cold out here and you know there's no point in fighting."

Caroline felt a spark of anger in her. His words seemed to tease at her hidden thoughts and she rebelled. It was futile though, breaking his hold was like trying to lift a plane.

Klaus sighed at her feeble attempts to break his hold .

"Well I have always admired your spirit, but if you insist," Klaus deftly lifted Caroline up into his arms and took off faster than she had or would ever travel.


	2. Chapter 2

A Time to Play

Caroline felt very warm and comfortable. Unusually warm and comfortable. That should have tipped her off.  
She shifted but continued dozing peacefully. Caroline felt movement underneath her as her bed readjusted in response to her shift.  
_There._ Caroline breathed deeply as she sank deeper into sleep. She felt things were very right in the world. Everything was how it should be. This was the feeling she always strived for. What her friends labeled as her perfectionism.  
However, certain thoughts nagged at her preventing her from completely drifting off. Did the lights seem dimmer? She hadn't recalled turning her lights off. More shifting underneath her. Beds didn't move…

Caroline opened her eyes. She became conscious of arms wrapped around her and a lean muscular body under her.

"You know love, for a vampire, you ought to be more attentive."

Caroline stiffened, her muscles locking in place as fear flooded her body. _Klaus._

Klaus's arms tightened around her.

"SSSHHH, love." "You know you don't have anything to fear from me." This last bit was mocking.

"Klaus, what are you doing?" More things became aware to Caroline. They were lying on a couch in what looked to be the Mikaelson manor. But knowing Klaus they could just as well be in China. Caroline then became painstakingly aware of the fact she was still lying on Klaus and he wasn't letting her go. Caroline felt tingles race across her skin. She felt blood rising to color her cheeks. Mortified by the effect he was having on her, Caroline struggled to detangle herself but his strength had no match.

"What's the matter, love? You looked so peaceful a moment ago. In fact, you were making some serious happy sounds in your sleep."

"Let go of me!"

"All right well now that you're awake, the fun can begin." Klaus flashed a devilish grin.

"What are you talking about? What do you want?"

"You of course." Klaus suddenly changed his position. Caroline was now trapped underneath him looking up helplessly at him. His eyes had a mischievous and playful light in them.

_The way a cat plays with its food, _thought Caroline_._

"All right, here's the game, Caroline. We are going to play a simple game of hide and seek with higher stakes. You can hide anywhere in the house. Try to leave and you trip the spell I have had placed on this house. You hide, I seek. If I can't find you in the next hour, you win. However, If I do find you"-and at this point Klaus gave that same devilish grin-"I will drag you to my bedroom where we will play more games all evening."

Caroline's eyes widened. He couldn't mean, surely not-

"Don't worry I have all sorts of toys to play with and costumes for you to wear."

Caroline's mouth opened in disbelief while her heart raced.

Klaus dropped lower and whispered in her ear, "Unless of course, you would rather skip the whole hide and seek and just get right to the part where I tie you down to my bed."

"No." It was all she could manage to say but it came out sounding more like a whisper.

Klaus's lips dropped down to her collarbone.

Caroline's breathing spiked and she felt blush creeping up her cheeks. Klaus chuckled lowly. He could tell the effect he was having on her; it was so obvious. As if this wasn't humiliating enough.

"Well your hour starts now. Best of luck to you and because I am ever so generous, I'm giving you a 10 second head start."

"10."

Caroline was released and she immediately sprang to her feet.

"Nine."

Klaus watched her with a smirk on his face, he was already so confident he was going to win.

"Eight." Crap. It looked like she was going to have to play along with his sick game if she was going to make it out of this.


End file.
